Kamen Rider Ex-aid REVISIONED
by Gokai Doctor
Summary: Kamen Rider Ex-aid REVISIONED is the second installment into the Revisioned series and exists in the same universe as the Power Rangers REVISIONED series currently going. Just like in Power Rangers, all the characters are different and are NOT the characters that are in the show. That being said, I may use similar themes as the respective shows. I hope you enjoy this series!
1. Episode 1: I'm a Kamen Rider!

There are heroes around us every day. Doctors, cops, dispatchers, firefighters, and they all do the exact same thing just in a different way, they help save lives. I admired these people and looked up to them all my life, but 2 years ago, new heroes arrived, the Power Rangers. They fought for us against the alien threats, but I now know that they were not the only heroes 2 years ago.

"Doctor, are you ready to begin the procedure?" A nurse asks me from down the hall.

"Yes, I'll be right there." I reply meekly not ready for what I'm about to have to do. "Nurse, can you run down his symptoms again for me again? Something doesn't seem right about his condition."

"Conner you've ran through his symptoms four times now!"

"Please." I plead sincerely.

"Fine. The patient, Peter Mercer, came in to the hospital two days ago, and was assigned to you as his doctor. He had a fever of 101.2 and had no signs of a cold, or small pox, yet golden little specs started appearing around his body a couple of days ago. It rose his fever to 105.5 and he started deteriorating. One night he started having a stroke like symptom and the result left the patient paralyzed from the waist down. You, Doctor Conner Drew, have been assigned to perform surgery on the boy and try to figure out if anything inside could be the cause." The Nurse explains to me again as I sit thinking about it.

"What if surgery isn't the best way?" I ask her worryingly.

"Then we'll find another way, but right now that kid could die because of your indecisiveness. Let's go." The Nurse convinces me and leads me into the operating room after washing our hands.

"Beginning incision." I remark grabbing the scalpel and lowering my hand to the base of his spine. Suddenly, the gold specs begin to enlarge and grow on the back on the kid. "Somethings wrong."

"GET BACK!" A voice suddenly shouts from the hall. A woman bursts into the room throwing me and the nurses aside.

"What are you doing? This is a delicate surgery!" I shout at the woman, but she ignores me and continues examining the kid.

"It's about to separate, you all need to leave immediately. Doctor get everyone out of here." She commands me as I look around confused. Suddenly, the gold specs turn into welts and begin taking up the kid's whole body. "Crap, it's too late."

Suddenly, the gold welts separate from the kid and form into a monstrosity of gold balls. The monster then breaks through the wall and starts going on a rampage outside. The woman grabs a phone from her pocket and lifts it to her ear.

"Director, we were too late to evacuate everyone. The Bugster has separated and is going on a rampage!" The woman shouts into the phone as I look at the patient who begins to fizzle like he's about to disappear.

"What is going on?!" I ask shocked.

"No time. I need your help if you want to keep this kid alive. We need to stabilize him in CR headquarters." The woman remarks calmly as she grabs me and helps me up. We both start pushing the hospital bed out into the hallway with her leading me to the elevator. "To answer your earlier question. My name is Asuna, nice to meet you."

"Conner, not so likewise. Can you tell me what that thing was?" I ask starting to calm down as she flashes a security badge to the elevator.

"What you saw was a Bugster. A virus that started appearing two years ago, that nearly crippled the world. Thankfully, the Power Rangers were able to mass produce a cure and put an end to it, but the virus has since then evolved. CR was formed to stop the virus." Asuna explains to me reminding me of the event that had hospitals flooded for nearly a week. The elevator recognizes Asuna's security pass and the elevator suddenly starts going downwards.

"How are you supposed to stop a monster? That thing broke through solid concrete!"

"With yours and hopefully others help. Doctor, welcome to CR." Asuna remarks hopeful as the elevator stops and opens to reveal a massive underground medical base. A man then runs up to us helping us push the hospital bed over to one of the complicated looking machines. "Hello Director."

"Asuna, I assume the mission was a success?" The Director asks presumptuously.

"Yes sir, the mission went without a hitch."

"But that monster or Bugster whatever is rampaging on hospital grounds! How is that a mission complete?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Quite right, which is why we need Mitch to get here soon." The Director states as we finally hook up the child to the bed.

"Mitch? Sir with all due respect, we can't wait! There are patients up there!" I shout rudely with the Director kind of stepping back shocked that I would shout so suddenly.

"Mitch is the only doctor who can use the Gamer Driver! So yes, we will wait." The Director explains calmly pointing to a weird green and pink belt device on the table with a pink cartridge like device sitting next to it.

"Gamer Driver? A transformation device like the Power Rangers have?" I ask marveling at the piece of techonology.

"Yes, it can be used to separate Bugsters from patients and can be used to transform in order to defeat them." Asuna explains as the patient begins to fade back into reality.

"One last question. If the Bugster is destroyed will Peter go back to being okay?" I ask curious to hear the answer.

"Yes, you have my word that he'll be fine once Mitch destroys him." Asuna promises me.

"I wasn't talking about Mitch." I remark before grabbing both devices sitting on the counter and sprinting towards the elevator. I hear both the Director and Asuna yelling at me as the doors close on the elevator, but I ignore them and head to the first floor. The doors from the elevator and I sprint right through them heading to the sounds of crashing and screams.

Meanwhile…

"Isn't it so exciting? All of this will soon be ours, Graphite."

"Don't you think we should get involved before the human transforms?"

"No, he will be a fun competitor in our little game."

"Soon nobody, not even the humans will be able to stand between us and our goals."

"Agreed Graphite. Let's watch how this human performs."

Meanwhile…

I get closer to the monster who breaks through another wall out into the courtyard where people start running in all directions. I grab the green and pink belt device and strap it on. The monster then turns it's attention towards me obviously distracted by the belt. I grab the pink cartridge and press the button.

 **"MIGHTY ACTION X!"**

"What? Uh-h… I think I slip it into here." I say to myself sliding the cartridge into the first slot.

 **"GASHATTO! LETS GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."**

I look at my now transformed body and realize I'm in a shell-like costume. Asuna suddenly runs up behind me with an amazed look.

"You did it. You became Kamen Rider Ex-aid." Asuna remarks in disbelief.

* * *

 _ **Next time on Kamen Rider Ex-aid! Ex-aid faces the Bugster head on! Mitch arrives with the intention of becoming a Kamen Rider no matter the cost. A Dark Ex-aid!?**_


	2. Episode 2: Enter Brave

**(I'm gonna address a question I got regarding the season I decided to start with. I'm starting with Ex-aid because I have more room to write what I want because the series is still ongoing. After Ex-aid, I will most certainly do other series, but this is the one I'm starting with.)** _ **Last time on Kamen Rider Ex-aid! Doctor Conner Drew is assigned to the weird case of Peter Mercer, a kid who had golden specs appearing on his body at an alarming rate. While performing surgery to figure out what's wrong, a monster comes out of the kid and starts attacking the hospital! A woman suddenly appears and takes Peter with Conner following right behind her. She reveals that she works for an organization called CR which has been designed to stop the Bugster Virus. Conner takes the device that is used to combat them and transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-aid!**_

* * *

"You did it. You became Kamen Rider Ex-aid." Asuna says in disbelief as I realize that the monster's attention is completely on me. The monster charges me and even as I brace myself I realize that I had just made a horrible decision. The monster knocks me straight into the ground.

"Asuna, I could use some tips! Like does this thing have weapons or something?" I shout as I'm thrown across the ground like a rock.

"Press the button on your hip to summon your weapon!" Asuna shouts which I can barely hear over the ringing in my ears. I reach over to my left and find a different device attached to my waist. I do as she says and press the button.

 **"GASHACON BREAKER!"**

A small white, green, and pink hammer appears in my hand. Just as the monster charges at me I slam the hammer into its face throwing it off to the side.

"Alright, now press the 'B' button on the hammer to finish it off!" Asuna explains excitedly. I follow her instructions and press the 'B' button multiple time making it glow. I charge at the monster and hit it resulting in an explosion throwing me away from the monster.

"Did it… work?" I ask Asuna as she runs up to me.

"Yes, but that was just the first part of operation. You've separated the Bugster, now you need destroy it's actual form." Asuna explains as the bits and pieces of the monster reassemble into a humanoid looking form.

"Great." I grumble struggling to stand up to face the fully formed Bugster.

"Here, this should help." Asuna remarks reaching down to the belt and pulling it open.

 **"LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK, MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!"**

The shell disappears and a skin tight bright pink suit appears on me.

"This is much easier to stand in, why didn't I just use this in the first place?" I ask her judgingly when suddenly shots are fired nearly hitting Asuna and I. I look around to find the shooter and see a person in a black version of my suit walking up to the Bugster.

"A black Ex-aid?" Asuna mutters to herself in shock.

"You must be Mitch! Hurry and help me take out this guy!" I shout at the black Ex-aid who just stares at me. Asuna starts tapping my arm rapidly. "What?"

"That's not Mitch, Conner. He's still 10 minutes away." Asuna whispers to me worried as she begins to back away.

"Who are you!?" I shout now worried as well. He continues to stay silent and lifts a device on his arm up. Suddenly, he begins firing at us blasting Asuna and I onto the floor and ejecting my Gashat from the Driver un-transforming me. I look up and watch as he and the Bugster leave.

Meanwhile…

"How disappointing, I was really rooting for the pediatrician."

"Thankfully, he stepped in otherwise the doctor would've actually won."

"Yeah, but 2 vs 1 is never any fun."

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait long for it to even out."

Meanwhile…

"Asuna! Are you okay?" I ask rushing over to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Where'd the black Ex-aid go?" She asks worried as I help her up to her feet.

"He left with the Bugster. Whoever he is, he's definitely not our side." I retort bitterly as her and I run back into the hospital to check on Peter. Once we get into CR we find Peter surprisingly awake and the Director talking to him.

"Asuna, Conner, I'm very pleased to see that you two are okay." The Director remarks excitedly running up to the two of us.

"Director, I need to talk to you in private." Asuna retorts.

"Whatever needs to be said can be said in front of Peter and Conner, Asuna." The Director remarks with a glare.

"There was a black Ex-aid, sir. He had a Gamer Driver and some sort of device on his forearm." Asuna informs the Director changing the Director's facial expression to a worry.

"Peter, Conner, I plead that you excuse us." The Director apologizes before Asuna and him walk off presumably to his office. I walk up to Peter and take a seat next to him. I take off the belt and place it onto the table along with the Gashat.

"What's that?" Peter asks me weakly as he struggles to sit up.

"A transformation device that allows me to become a Kamen Rider, but between you and me it basically turns me into a Power Ranger." I whisper jokingly to him which lights his face up.

"Were you fighting the monster that came out of me?" Peter asks curiously.

"Yeah, but he got away, I'm sorry." I say to him dimming his spirits a little. An awkward silence stands for a while. "So, you like the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah, they're the coolest! They saved me and my Mom when we were visiting Brownwood and I've been following their adventures ever since." Peter admits excitedly before going into a coughing spurt.

"Your Mom? Where is she, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask curiously.

"At work, we moved here from Japan a little over a year now and she's had to work 2 jobs to keep up going. She actually works as a nurse here at the hospital." Peter explains when suddenly the elevator opens and a red-haired doctor steps out slightly surprised to see me.

"Who are you!?" I ask confused before realizing it was probably the Mitch Asuna and the Director was talking about.

"Where is the Director?" He asks ignoring my question rudely.

"In his office with Asuna, but I'm pretty sure they're having a private meeting." I explain to him, but continuing to ignore me he takes off for the Director's office.

"What a jerk." Peter remarks surprisingly making me laugh at his sudden bluntness. After waiting for another 10 minutes the Director, Asuna and the man who I presume to be Mitch then walk out of the Director's office towards Peter and I.

"So, you were the one who used the Gamer Driver to fend off the Bugster." The man remarks remaining emotionless in his expression.

"Conner, this is Mitch, the doctor who I told you about. He'll be taking over exterminating the Bugster." The Director explains hesitantly. Mitch reaches over grabbing the Gamer Driver, but not the Mighty Action X Gashat.

"Don't you need this?" I ask holding the Gashat up to him.

"I already have one." Mitch replies coldly reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a blue Gashat. "I've been training for this, you are no longer needed. No thank you."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask the Director starting to get aggravated who shakes his head.

"We only have 1 Gamer Driver. There was never intention to have more than one user at a time." Asuna explains shaking her head in disappointment. I sit back down gripping the Mighty Action X Gashat tightly.

"Call me when the Bugster starts to move." Mitch commands while making his way to the elevator.

"C'mon, you'd rather him over me as a Kamen Rider!?" I ask bewildered and slightly angry.

"Conner, you're just a Doctor. You haven't had the training that Mitch has." Asuna remarks shutting me up.

 _"Why am I getting so worked up? I only transformed to help the hospital not get torn to bits."_ I think to myself as Asuna and the Director start heading back to their normal duties.

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" Peter asks me sounding stronger than before.

 _"I didn't transform for myself, I transformed to help people and Mitch seems to only care for his own goals, not helping the patients. It's my duty to help!"_ I think to myself feeling more confident. "Of course not Peter. A Power Ranger wouldn't quit, would they?"

He shakes his head in defiance when I notice gold specs appearing on his neck again.

"Peter, your neck." I mutter just as Peter slams into his hospital bed starting to have a mini-seizure. Asuna and the Director run over concerned.

"The Bugster is on the move, call Mitch." The Director commands Asuna who runs over to her phone.

"How do you know the Bugster is on the move?" I ask when Peter's seizure suddenly stops.

"Patients will start to act like that when the Bugster is attacking something or someone they care about. The Bugster Virus thrives on stress." The Director explains as Asuna runs over to me.

"Conner, is there a chance that you might know what would trigger Peter's stress?" Asuna asks me just as I figure it out.

"His Mom works here! That's why the Bugster started attacking the hospital!" I blurt out loudly. Asuna then runs back over to the phone and tells Mitch that the Bugster is attacking Peter's Mom the nurse. I then run for the elevator.

"Where are you going?" The Director asks me as the elevator doors begin to close.

"I'm gonna help! Whatever it takes!" I shout as the elevator starts to go up.

Meanwhile…

Mitch runs towards the screams with the Gamer Driver in his hand.

"SCREAM, SCREAM! Feed me your stress!" The Bugster shouts embellishing the screams of the nurses as he holds one of them against the wall.

"Stop and I'll make your death a fast one." Mitch remarks putting on the Gamer Driver making the Bugster laugh maniacally.

"Where's the doctor from before? I was hoping for a rematch." The Bugster taunts letting go of the nurse's throat.

"Henshin." Mitch commands grabbing his blue Gashat and pressing the button.

 **"TADDLE QUEST!"**

 **"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."**

"Proceeding to Level 2." Mitch says calmly after inserting the Gashat into the first slot.

 **"LEVEL UP! BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE, FIGHT FOR THE ADVENTURE! WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST!"**

"Proceeding with Bugster elimination." Mitch remarks charging at the Bugster and kicking it away from the nurse.

Meanwhile…

Just as the elevator gets to the top, I start running in a dead sprint hearing the screams of the nurses and other doctors. I stop when suddenly the black Ex-aid steps in front of me in the hall.

"What do you want?" I ask aggressively not really trying to avoid confrontation. Suddenly, the black Ex-aid reaches behind his back and throws a Gamer Driver onto the floor pointing at it. "That's for me?"

He nods slowly kicking it closer to me. I reach down and kick it up off the ground placing it on my waist. I look up to thank him and see that he's completely disappeared.

"Great, just great. Now I really don't who he's helping." I mutter to myself tiredly as I begin running again. I run into the next hallway where I see Mitch taking on the Bugster. Mitch then pushes the Bugster away from him and into the nurses.

"Hah, you really don't care about these people, do you?" The Bugster asks grabbing one of the nurses and beginning to choke her.

"Stop!" I shout drawing attention from Mitch, the Bugster and the nurses. "Just put her down!

"This should be interesting." The Bugster remarks dropping the gasping nurse onto the floor.

"Where did you get that Gamer Driver!?" Mitch exclaims in shock.

"The black Ex-aid gave it to me. I'm gonna help too." I say determined stepping in front of Mitch.

"No thank you. You are not needed." Mitch retorts pushing me out of the way.

"No, I am needed. Those nurses. Your top priority as a doctor should be to keep them safe! I will keep them safe. I will change the fate of Peter, the nurses and every person in this hospital with my own hands! Henshin!" I shout pressing the button on Mighty Action X and inserting it into the Gamer Driver.

 **"MIGHTY ACTION X!"**

 **"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."**

"Ultra Henshin!" I shout pulling open the Gamer Driver.

 **"LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK, MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!"**

I charge at the Bugster tackling it away from the nurses and into a wall on the far side of the hall. The Bugster grabs me and throws me into the ceiling before again kicking me across the floor.

"Your personal attachments to the patient are what make you a naïve doctor. As you'll soon learn, there is nothing I cannot cut." Mitch remarks charging at the Bugster while pressing the button on the left side of his hip.

 **"GASHACON SWORD!"**

He then takes his Gashat and inserts it into his weapon which was something I didn't know I could do. His sword then begins to blow uncontrollably. He then presses the trigger on his sword handle.

 **"KIMEWASA! TADDLE CRITICAL STRIKE!"**

The sword slices straight through the Bugster destroying him completely.

"Bugster elimination complete." Mitch comments closing his Gamer Driver and taking his Gashat out of his sword de-transforming. He turns to me with a sudden glare in his eyes. "Next time, do not get in my way little naïve doctor."

I get up and close my Gamer Driver de-transforming as well while trying to get my bearings. I then turn to the nurses who seem to be helping each other back onto their feet.

"Thank you, so much." The nurse who was being strangled remarks coming up and wrapping her arms around me.

"I honestly didn't even do anything." I remark half-jokingly when I realize something. "You wouldn't happen to be Peter's Mom, would you?"

"Yes, I am, is he alright?" She responds with a new-found worry unlatching her arms.

"Yes, he's perfectly fine now. Would you like to see him before starting back up your work again?" I ask happily seeing the joy suddenly light up on her face.

"Yes, I would like that."

Meanwhile…

"You have it?"

"Yes, it's right here."

A briefcase is slid across the desk opening to reveal a Gamer Driver and a Gashat.

"The deal stands then. I won't tell CR about your secret and get to keep this Gamer Driver, right CEO?"

"Correct, Mr. Steward."

* * *

 _ **Next time on Kamen Rider Ex-aid! A foe from Mitch's past arrives with a new Gamer Driver, what does it mean? A challenge? A powerful new Bugster joins the battle!**_


	3. Episode 3: Bang

**(Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to get the third season of Power Rangers rolling. Gonna focus on this a bit more now.)** _ **Last** **time on Kamen Rider Ex-aid! Conner Drew, a Doctor that worked in Pediatrics transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-aid and fought off a Bugster, a game virus, from attacking the hospital. However, a black Ex-aid interrupted the battle and defeated Conner letting the Bugster escape. Mitch, the man who was originally supposed to become a Kamen Rider arrives and takes the Gamer Driver. Conner deduces who the Bugster was targeting after the reveal that the virus is contracted by stress and heads out to protect that person with renewed resolved. Mitch confronts the Bugster starting the fight while Conner is stopped by the black Ex-aid who gives him a new Gamer Driver. Conner joins the fight against the Bugster, but Mitch is the one who destroys it.**_

* * *

Kamen Rider Ex-aid Episode 3: Bang

" _It's been a weak since Mitch and I defeated that Bugster. I've been transferred to CR and have been formally recognized as a Kamen Rider, but I can't help but feel on edge. Ever since that black Ex-aid gave me a Gamer Driver."_ I think to myself staring at the Gamer Driver from across the room.

"Are you okay Conner?" Asuna asks me realizing that I was silent.

"Not really. I've been thinking about the black Ex-aid. Why attack us and then give me a Gamer Driver?" I remark rattling my brain trying to figure it out. Suddenly, an alarm starts going off. "What does that mean?"

"It means we got a call from a patient infected the Bugster Virus." Asuna remarks excitedly as I grab my Gamer Driver and join her in the elevator.

Meanwhile…

"Mitch, what do you think we'll find here in a graveyard?" The Director asks kinda freaked out when Mitch suddenly stops in front of two graves.

"Look at the names." Mitch retorts while the Director reads the names.

"Karen Baker, Leo Baker. Mitch, these are your-."

"My parents. They died on Zero Day after CR did nothing to save them." Mitch remarks bitterly.

"I wasn't aware your parents died on Zero Day, I'm sorry. As I'm sure your aware now, the Kamen Rider at the time focused on saving himself that day, not others. CR had nothing to do with him." The Director explains to Mitch who nods.

"I know, that's why you and Asuna are still alive. Let this serve as a warning for Conner. If he shows any signs of turning on the patients or me, I will kill him." Mitch warns walking away from the graves.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure this is the place?" I ask while Asuna and I wander around the park searching for the new patient.

"HELP, HELP PLEASE!" A man shouts running towards us with a woman in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Asuna remarks pointing to the Bugster and people surrounding it.

"What is surrounding that Bugster?" I ask confused as the man reaches us.

"Some Bugsters can call forth minions that elevate the patient's the stress level." Asuna explains to me.

"Are you the doctor I called?" The man asks curiously.

"Yes, everything will be okay now. Get behind me and Asuna, I handle the situation." I explain to the man grabbing the Gamer Driver and putting it on my waist while pressing the button on my Gashat. "Henshin!"

"MIGHTY ACTION X!"

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."

"GASHACON BREAKER!"

"Let's do this." I mutter to myself charging at the Bugsters. The weird minions charge at me with spears which I'm able to dodge and smash with the hammer. The Bugster charges at me picking me up and throwing me into the ground. I get back up smacking the 'B' button on the hammer, but before I can hit the Bugster it smacks the hammer out of my hand. I attempt to lunge for it, but the Bugster grabs me and throws me away from my hammer.

"This is pitiful." A weirdly dressed man remarks walking slowly up to me.

"Get out of here it's not safe!" I shout at him making him sigh.

"I guess I have to leave." He says turning around and pulling out a Gamer Driver and a Gashat. Asuna runs up to me and looks at the man in disbelief.

"Tony, how did you get a Gamer Driver?" Asuna asks sounding aggressive.

"Ooh, such hostility. I guess you really don't want me to help you. Too bad, I was hoping on working with you. I guess I'll have to beat you as well." Tony remarks disappointed before pointing his Gashat at the Bugster and pressing the button.

"BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

"Henshin."

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."

"GASHACON MAGNUM!"

Tony charges at the Bugster shooting it away from us and the patient. Suddenly, the patient starts going into shock in the man's arms.

"Somethings stressing her out." I remark to myself as Tony presses the B button on his weapon releasing a massive blast destroying the Bugster's basic form. It then reforms into its main form. The patient then begins going into more of a seizure as Tony shoots the Bugster. "Tony, you have to stop using your gun! It's stressing out the patient!"

"How about you shut up and stay out of my way? I'll defeat this Bugster and then I'll take your Gashat." Tony retorts rudely continuing to shoot the Bugster when suddenly the Bugster's eyes light up and more weird looking minions start rising from the ground.

"More Bugsters?" I ask curiously as they all begin shooting Tony with the rifles they materialized with.

"The stress is powering the Bugster, I'll get the patient out of here!" Asuna remarks panicky escorting the man and the patient to the car.

"Now this is getting interesting. Just you and me Ex-aid. 2nd tactic." Tony remarks with a big smile opening his Gamer Driver. I run beside him pulling my Driver open as well.

"LEVEL UP! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

"LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!"

As Tony is about to charge forward to attack the Bugster, he's blasted back. I look around and see the black Ex-aid with his weird device trained on Tony. He fires and I jump in front of the blast hitting it back with my hammer.

"Who are you!?" I demand holding my hammer in front of me in case he shoots again. Tony pushes me out of the way and begins shooting at the black Ex-aid.

"I don't care who are, but your Gashat is mine as well." Tony retorts confidently running after the black Ex-aid leaving me with the Bugster.

"It looks like it's just you and me human. Spell cast: Bind!" The Bugster remarks thrusting his staff forward and releasing a tentacle from it that immediately wraps me up. "Spell cast: Shock!"

An electrical shock is sent through the tentacle blasting me out of the bind but de-transforming me.

"I would stick around and finish you off, but I have more important things to do." The Bugster gloats disappearing. I then hear Asuna running up behind me distressed.

"Are you alright Conner?" Asuna asks worried helping me off the ground.

"I'll be fine, but the Bugster got away." I explain disappointed that I wasn't able to finish it off.

After explaining to Asuna where Tony went, we got back in the truck and headed back to CR headquarters where Mitch awaits.

"You just let him go?" Mitch shouts suddenly slamming his fist on the table after I had finished explaining what had happened.

"I did everything I could against the Bugster Mitch, I would like to see you do better." I remark harsher than I had intended.

"I wasn't talking about the Bugster! You let that man get away!" Mitch shouts again standing up and grabbing me by my shirt.

"Mitch stop!" Asuna demands pushing Mitch away from me. Mitch storms off leaving me with more questions.

"Who's Tony?" I ask Asuna who looks me tiredly.

"Tony… is complicated. We told you about Zero Day, the day where the Bugsters first manifested and manifested in bulk, but we didn't tell you the whole story. During Zero Day, CR had a prototype Gashat ready and a doctor selected." Asuna explains obviously bringing up bad memories.

"Tony was that doctor." I finish to which Asuna nods.

"The prototype Gashat infected him with the Bugster Virus and he defected to deal with his own virus letting hundreds die. Thankfully, the Power Rangers had procured the cure and administered it to the patients who were still alive. We stripped him of his doctor's license and took his Gamer Driver." Asuna finishes looking distraught.

"So, how did he get his Gamer Driver?" I ask curiously when suddenly the patient begins waking up.

"Where… am I?" The woman asks curiously.

"You're at CR. We're gonna treat your sickness." Asuna explains as we walk over to the hospital bed.

"Sickness?"

"Yes, you've been infected with Game Disease. But don't worry, we're at work curing it." I explain comforting her when I notice her ring. "Was that man with you your husband?"

"Yes, we just got married a week." She replies blushing lightly.

"Is there anything that could be stressing you out? The virus feeds off stress and it would help if we could calm you down." Asuna asks kindly.

"There's nothing you can do regarding my stress. My husband was called back to the military to do another tour in Afghanistan." The woman explains with a sad expression across her face. Just as I'm about to try to comfort her the monitor in the main room lights up showing Tony.

"Hey CR! So, I have a proposition which I think you will find interesting and worth your time Ex-aid." Tony remarks as Asuna and I run over to the monitor.

"What is it Tony?" I ask aggressively.

"Why so hostile? Ah, I see Asuna told you about Zero Day. Anyways, I propose a competition between us. Whoever beats the Bugster wins. If I win I take your Gashat." Tony explains arrogantly.

"What's in it for me?" I ask curiously.

"If you win, I will give you my Gashat and the identity of the black Ex-aid." Tony remarks smirking as he leans back in his chair. "What will it be Ex-aid?"

"I take you up on our offer!" I exclaim without hesitation making Asuna look at me surprised.

"Conner, you can't! If you lose that Gashat, you won't be able to transform!" Asuna retorts worried.

"I'm glad you can see reason Conner." Tony remarks smiling as the monitor cuts to black again.

"Asuna if I don't do this then we still have no leads concerning the black Ex-aid and Tony runs rampant." I explain hoping she understands as Mitch reenters the room. Just as I'm about to apaoligize for being rude earlier, the patient starts going into a seizure.

"The Bugster is on the move." Mitch remarks grabbing his Driver and Gashat off the table.

"I know where he's headed. Let's go." I remark running towards to the elevator along with Mitch.

Meanwhile…

"Genm Corporation." The Director thinks to himself as he walks into the CEO's office.

"Director, good to see you." The man remarks happily pulling out a chair for me before sitting on the opposite side of the desk.

"Why did you give Tony a Gamer Driver?" The Director asks angrily.

"He was once a candidate, so I saw no problem in letting him fight as well. With the increase in Bugster activity I thought you'd be happy to have another Rider." The man confesses convincingly.

"You knew that we had revoked his license and yet you still gave him the means to fight." The Director retorts aggressively.

"Now Director Robnett, I promise that I acted with the best of intentions." He remarks standing up. The Director not knowing what to say storms out of the room.

Meanwhile…

We finally arrive at the woman's home where the husband went after being told he couldn't go into CR with his wife. Mitch and I both get out of the van and start running up to the house when suddenly the husband is thrown out of the window.

"Sir, are you alright?" I ask worried running up to man as he goes unconscious.

"Focus on the Bugster." Mitch comments equipping his Gamer Driver as the Bugster busts through the wall and joins us outside.

"More humans, my favorite. Spell bind: Bind!" The Bugster commands relasing the tentacle from his staff again.

"Watch out!" I shout tackling Mitch out of the way barely missing the tentacle. He pushes me off him standing back up and taking out his Gashat.

"Henshin!" Mitch shouts pressing the button on the Gashat. I get up pressing the button mine as well while also putting my Gamer Driver on.

"Henshin!"

"TADDLE QUEST!"

"MIGHTY ACTION X!"

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider!"

"Proceeding to Level 2."

"Ultra Henshin!"

"LEVEL UP! BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE, FIGHT FOR THE ADVENTURE! WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST!"

"LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!"

Mitch and I charge at the Bugster with me kicking his staff onto the ground and Mitch punching him away from it.

"GASHACON SWORD!"

"There is nothing I cannot cut." Mitch remarks slicing the Bugster sending him into the ground. Just as I'm about to summon my weapon a motorcycle drives in-between me and the Bugster.

"Glad I didn't miss the party." Tony retorts equipping his Gamer Driver and pulling out his Gashat. "Henshin!"

"BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."

"YOU!" Mitch shouts completely redirecting his attention to Tony.

"Yeah me. Wait, I remember you." Tony begins to say before Mitch charges at him. "No time for talk, alright. 2nd tactic!"

"LEVEL UP! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

Tony doesn't have time to summon his weapon because Mitch is already on him slashing him across the chest brutally. I change my attention to the Bugster who had already grabbed his staff again.

"Mitch, don't let him summon his gun. It'll make the Bugster stronger." I tell him charging at the Bugster who smacks me away with his staff.

"Oooh, interesting idea. Spell cast: Blast!" The Bugster remarks resulting in an explosion knocking Mitch off Tony.

"GASHACON MAGNUM!"

"Dang it!" I shout as Tony begins firing at Mitch who flies back de-transforming.

"GASHACON BREAKER!"

I charge at Tony smacking his weapon from his hand and reaching for his Gashat, but the Bugster charges at me pushing me to the floor.

"Trying to cheat Conner? That's no good." Tony remarks picking up his weapon and shooting the Bugster again. He then takes his Gashat out and inserts it into his gun. "Let's try this."

"KIMEWASA! BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!"

"No!" I shout as he unleashes a massive blast destroying the Bugster.

"It seems like I win Ex-aid." He remarks walking over with his gun trained on me. I attempt to raise my arm to smack him away, but before I can he shoots my arm making me let go of the hammer. He then reaches down taking my Gashat de-transforming me. "Pleasure playing this game. Yours is next."

"As if." Mitch remarks standing up while putting his Gashat in his trench coat.

"I didn't mean now, I prefer a fight. However, your Gashat will be mine." He taunts de-transforming and hopping back on his bike driving away.

"C'mon." Mitch mutters helping me off the ground and towards the van as everything begins to blacken.

* * *

 _ **Next time on Kamen Rider Ex-aid! With Conner's Gashat taken Mitch must now fight alone against a new Bugster. Tony plots to take the black Ex-aid's Gashat as well as Mitch's. Another new Rider? Wait, he's a bike?**_


	4. Episode 4: Targets

**Last time on Kamen Rider Ex-aid! A new Rider appeared armed with a powerful gun which was stressing the patient out and making the Bugster stronger! The new Rider used to be a Kamen Rider working for CR, but went rogue and saved himself instead of his patients. Tony, the new rider, contacts CR and challenges Conner to a dual. Whoever, beat the monster would take the other's Gashat, but Tony also added the black Ex-aid's identity to the table making Conner accept the dual. After finding the Bugster, Tony arrives fighting Mitch and Conner destroying the Bugster and taking Conner's Gashat! With no powers and Tony targeting Mitch, what will the CR doctors do?**

* * *

Kamen Rider Ex-aid Episode 4: Targets

I open my eyes and look around seeing that I'm in CR in the patient section.

"What happened?" I ask myself holding my arm in pain as I try getting out of the hospital bed when all of a sudden Asuna runs in trying to hold me down.

"Conner, you really need to rest. Look at your arm." Asuna remarks holding me down as I look at my arm which is completely burned from where Tony shot me.

"How long was I unconscious?" I ask laying down calming down a little.

"About a week." The Director informs me walking into the room along with Mitch.

"An entire week…." I utter in disbelief as I begin remembering what had happened before I had passed out. "Mitch, thanks for helping me back into the truck."

He sighs looking away before lightly blushing.

"We need to focus on defeating Bugster and I can't do that until Tony is defeated. So, until I retrieve your Gashat just stay here and stay out of my way." Mitch retorts walking out the room grabbing his Gamer Driver and Gashat.

"Wait, we have another patient?" I ask sitting back up in interest.

"The husband of the wife you helped last week got infected shortly after, but his Bugster hasn't broken free yet. We've been waiting until then to draw out Tony and launch a trap." The Director explains to me as Asuna grabs my Gamer Driver and places it away from me.

"What? Afraid I'm gonna run off again Asuna?" I ask teasingly before feeling another wave of pain in my arm making me gasp in pain.

"We need you to be in tip top health before attempting another operation. So yes, I am worried." Asuna remarks placing the Gamer Driver in a drawer and locking it.

"Tony needs to be stopped. He has no regard for the patient." I retort laying back down uncomfortably.

Meanwhile…

"Hmph, I guess it's time to act."

"How exciting. All the pieces to the puzzle are finally falling into place. This game is gonna be so much fun!"

"I'm afraid your game ends here." Tony remarks walking in on the two voices. He looks over at one getting a snarl on his face. "Graphite!"

"Tony, isn't it? How'd you find us?" Graphite asks as he and the other voice stand up.

"I'll keep that to myself." Tony remarks before equipping his Gamer Driver and pulling out his Gashat.

"BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

"Henshin."

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."

"I don't really want to play with you." The other voice remarks rudely as he disappears along with Graphite.

"Crap!" Tony shouts at himself de-transforming and standing alone in a now abandoned building.

Meanwhile…

"Director, we have a couple of visitors." Asuna tells the Director.

"Send them to my office, I'll be right there." The Director commands turning his attention back to my arm.

"Sir, it's your son. Also, Peter wanted to come see how you were doing Conner." Asuna explains making me feel better as the upbeat kid that I saved ran into the room excitedly.

"I guess this can wait." The Director remarks before leaving the room to go talk to his son.

"How've you been doing Peter?" I ask tiredly as the kid sits up on a chair.

"Pretty good. My mom and I are a lot happier than what we were." Peter remarks happily as the kid lays down his bag.

"You just get out of school?"

"Yep, we got a half a day because of the rain." Peter explains to me making me curious.

"Rain? Is it that bad?" I ask as I had heard distant thundering.

"It's pretty bad, but my mom says that the Power Rangers are gonna stop it! You're gonna help too, right?" Peter asks innocently making me turn away mostly in shame.

"Actually, I can't help today?" I respond.

"What, why?" He asks sadly as his smile disappears.

"A bad man stole my stuff and I can't help people anymore." I explain to him simply.

"That's stupid. You should still help people. You helped me even without powers, right?" Peter shouts not understanding the kind of man who stole my stuff. He storms out lightly crying and running over to Asuna wanting to leave.

"Good job me. I just made a little kid cry." I think to myself as another wave of pain hits me making me yell out in pain scaring Peter further.

Meanwhile…

"Are you doing okay?" Mitch asks the patient who sits up in military fashion with his wife sound asleep in the chair.

"I'm doing fine sir. I'm worried about this virus I got sir. Will I still be able to head off to the military?" He asks as his wife begins waking up.

"Until the Bugster separates from you, I'm afraid you're not going anywhere." Mitch explains to him equipping his Gamer Driver and pushing the button on his Gashat.

"TADDLE QUEST!"

The gold specs on his neck them begin to fizzle and pop, but don't spread like they're supposed to.

"Besides this being pretty irritating, I don't feel different doc." The man remarks with a disappointed face as Mitch puts away his equipment.

"Could it be that it's already separated?" Mitch thinks to himself before walking out of the room. He walks into the elevator when his phone starts to ring. "This is Dr. Baker."

"Come now, no need to be so formal. We're friends, aren't we?" Tony sounds off over the phone making Mitch nearly fall over at the sound of his voice.

"Listen here. I'm not interested in your games, I'm going to kill you and that's final." Mitch shouts over the phone furiously.

"What if I kill you first?" Tony retorts with an audible smirk.

"You won't."

"Sure. Anyways, I thought I'd help a pal out and give ya the location to the Bugster." Tony then suddenly remarks causing Mitch to stop cold in his tracks.

"Where is it?" Mitch asks with a desperate tone now.

"Such a sudden change in attitude. Interesting. Anyways, you'll be happy to know it's not too far out of your way. It's in the city of Brownwood just outside of the rain storm. I'll text ya the address." Tony tells Mitch who quickly hangs up the call and looks at the text.

Meanwhile…

"Connor! Connor, please wait!" The Director shouts at his son who turns away running out of the building and into the elevator. I look over kind of curious to hearing my name and the drama. I slowly get out of bed and walk over.

"Director, are you okay?" I ask curiously.

"No Conner, I am not. My son, he's being completely irrational about something." The Director shouts sitting down frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I pry.

"My son is about to go do something entirely dangerous and reckless on his own." The Director explains to me hesitantly.

"Does he do this kind of thing a lot?"

"Yeah, it's kind of his hobby if that makes any sense."

"I think I do, but you need to let him make his own decisions and experience his failures. The only thing you should do as a parent is be there to either comfort them or congratulate them." I offer as advice to which he nods silently. I then walk over to the side of my bed grabbing my Gamer Driver. "I'm about to do the same thing."

Meanwhile…

"Graphite, I don't know about this. Those Riders have beaten two of us already." A Bugster states to Graphite who slaps the monster sending it flying into the wall.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Revolv. Just go end them." Graphite commands before walking off.

"So, you're the one who infected that soldier." Tony remarks walking into the warehouse where he knew the Bugsters would be.

"How'd you find me so fast?" The Bugster asks curiously before grabbing his gun.

"Fancy bit of tech I like to call the Bug Radar. Now, onto the exciting part." Tony remarks equipping his Driver and pulling out his Gashat. "Henshin!"

"BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."

"2nd Tactic!"

"LEVEL UP! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG BANG SHOOTING!"

Tony rushes at the Bugster dodging it's attempts to shoot him, but before he can get to him he's suddenly shot back by the Black Ex-aid who stands menacingly with his device aimed at Tony.

"You again! You know, you're starting to really become a thorn in my side!" Tony shouts aggressively pulling his own gun up and aiming it at the Black Ex-aid. That's when Mitch runs in already equipping his Gamer Driver and pulling out his Gashat.

"I will defeat all Bugsters. After them, I will be coming for you." Mitch tells Tony who smirks behind his helmet. "Henshin!"

"TADDLE QUEST!"

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."

"Proceeding to Level 2."

"LEVEL UP! BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE, FIGHT FOR THE ADVENTURE! WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST!"

"Actually, I have different plans for all of you today." A voice retorts from the shadows. "Henshin!"

"BAKUSOU BIKE!"

"Another Kamen Rider!" Mitch exclaims confused as the man inserts his Gashat into his Driver.

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."

"Hmph, let's go for a drive." The new Rider comments jumping out of the shadows attacking Tony with two wheel-like weapons.

"GASHACON SWORD!"

"Proceeding with Bugster elimination." Mitch comments charging at the Bugster deflecting all it's shots. He gets up to the Bugster slicing it across the arm knocking it's gun out of it's hands. Meanwhile Tony continues to try to get the new Rider off him as he continues shooting him to no affect.

"Ha, got it!" The man shouts excitedly zipping away from Tony at blinding speeds holding Conner's Gashat.

"Give that back!" Tony shouts continuing to shoot at the new Rider who blocks the shots with his wheel weapon. The black Ex-aid raises his device aiming at the new Rider shooting him making him fly across the room dropping the Gashat. As if on cue, suddenly a van drives through the wall of the warehouse and I step out grabbing my Gashat.

"Conner!? How did you find us?" Mitch asks stepping away from the Bugster for a minute.

"Asuna and I tracked your phone when we started feeling a little bit worried." I explain to everyone seeing the new Rider. "Another one!"

"We've been over this Ex-aid. You're a little late to the party." Tony remarks sighing as he aims his weapon at me. "Hand the Gashat back over Ex-aid or would you like me to shoot you in your other arm?"

"That's not gonna happen Tony. Even if I'm hurt I'll get back up, I'll push through the pain and become stronger from it and my mistakes!" I shout equipping my Gamer Driver. "Henshin!"

"MIGHTY ACTION X!"

"GASHATTO! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'm a Kamen Rider."

"Ultra Henshin!"

"LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!"

"I will change the fates of the patient using my own hands!" I shout as Mitch locks against the Bugster, the new Rider attacks Tony, and the black Ex-aid jumps down charging at me holding something in his hand. I attempt to kick the black Ex-aid, but before I can I'm pushed back by him and shot in the chest. I then realize what he's holding, another Gashat!

"SHAKARIKI SPORTS!" His new Gashat sounds off before inserting it in the second slot on the Gamer Driver getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"You and me doctor! Level 3 commencing!" The black Ex-aid challenges closing the Gamer Driver and opening it again.

"LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIIIIGHTY AAAACTION X! SHAKARIKI SHAKARIKI! BAD BAD! SHAKATO RIKKITI! SHAKARIKI SPORTS!"

"Level 3!" I exclaim in disbelief as the black Ex-aid starts running towards me with the intent on finishing me off.

* * *

 _ **Next time on Kamen Rider Ex-aid! A new Rider has emerged, but who is he and what will happen when the black Ex-aid decides to fight him? Who is Graphite and why is he battling Mitch? Stolen Gashats and a missing Gamer Driver put Conner in the way of a deep mystery!**_


End file.
